


Comfortable

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turkey and Iceland do some cuddling and act like infatuated teenagers.  Human names used (Sadık and Baldur).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

Even after all this time Baldur couldn’t quite pretend to be unaffected by the sight of his partner’s naked body; the way his skin seemed to emphasise every muscle and the confident way with which he moved… Not a huge, intimidating body builder, but a normal-sized man who clearly enjoyed physical exercise.

Baldur would often lose his train of thought whenever Sadık undressed for him.

His own body was different in many ways, from the firmness of the buttcheeks to the colour of the skin. His skin and hair pale as a sheet, and his body soft as a cushion… He wasn’t much shorter than Sadık (thanks to his Nordic genes), but it would take centuries of pumping iron before he’d even resemble his better half.

Somehow he wasn’t much bothered by this.

He came back to reality once he noticed how Sadık was looking at him, grinning as if he had just heard a dumb joke.

"What?" Baldur demanded.

Tossing his shirt into the hamper Sadık said, “Your expression just reminded me of when we first met.”

"Oh, god."

"Just the fact your brother had to walk over to me and tell me you were hot for me…"

"Yes, I know, I know," Baldur groaned. "I didn’t tell him to do it, you know."

Sadık’s grin got wider as he walked over to the sofa on which Baldur sat. “He was all, ‘Hey, man, my buddy over dere can’t stawp starin’ at yoo and it’s gettin’ rader annoying. He vants to blow yoo, yoo up for it?’”

The expression Baldur gave him as he sat down next to him didn’t intimidate him particularly.

"That’s a lie, and Søren’s accent isn’t  _that_  bad.”

Sadık chuckled and leaned closer to him. “Do you still find me as alluring as you did back then?” he murmured.

Baldur hesitated. At this point he would normally have refused any sort of attraction to the other man, out of embarrassment. He wasn’t very good with receiving or giving compliments, nor was he particularly happy when people guesses correctly what he was thinking; it made him feel predictable and easy to read.

"O-of course," he managed to say, his face reddening a little. He avoided eye contact. "The fact you’re not wearing a shirt helps," he added, the corners of his mouth twitching.

With another grin Sadık positioned himself so that he and Baldur sat comfortably in a snuggle-friendly position; he lay down on his back while Baldur lay on top of him between his jean-clad legs, resting his cheek on Sadık’s hairy chest. Baldur let out a sigh.

"I never thought I’d be this comfortable with another person," he murmured softly, absent-mindedly stroking his left thumb along the skin on Sadık’s upper arm.

Sadık didn’t reply, but ran his fingers gently through Baldur’s hair. Baldur shuddered.

For a few minutes they lay like that, silent and comfortable. Baldur listened to the sound of Sadık’s breathing and the beating of his heart. The previously howling wind outside had more or less gone quiet.

Sadık’s heart suddenly skipped a beat, and Baldur raised his head to look at him. To his amazement he saw that Sadık’s face was flushed red. “You okay?”

"Mmh," he replied, smiling. "I just really like you. A lot," he added, almost as an afterthought..

Baldur thought his heart was going to burst with emotion, but he said nothing. In stead he hoisted himself up with his arms, leaned closer to Sadık and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  There was a faint taste of coffee.

As difficult as it was to keep eye contact with people while talking to them, Baldur decided to do so this time.  ”I… um…  I really like you… a-a-as well.”  He immediately felt embarrassed, and hid his face in the nook of Sadık’s neck.  Sadık wrapped his arms around him, laughing.

"You’re so damn adorable," Sadık muttered, grinning.

"Don’t call me adorable," Baldur told Sadık’s neck.

"You’re so damn handsome, then."  He moved away from him, just far enough so he could place a tender kiss on his damn handsome lover’s lips.  Baldur returned the kiss, quite happy with their new position.

And there they lay for quite some time, in each other’s arms, occasionally sharing a smile or a laugh or a kiss or even a dumb joke that made the other one giggle shamelessly or roll their eyes.  The wind outside began howling again, but it could not bother the two of them even if it had tried.

Baldur never felt too confident around other people, not even his closest family members.  But Sadık’s confidence must have rubbed off on him and made him less self-conscious around him, because by the time the sun had set Baldur lay with him and they whispered sweet nothings to one another for hours.  And Baldur didn’t feel uncomfortable even once.


End file.
